


Out of Breath

by stonyunited



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I suck at making tags, M/M, No Smut, Tony has a teenage crush, playful banter, stony prompts, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyunited/pseuds/stonyunited
Summary: Steve and Tony are work out buddies. Tony can't hide his feelings for Steve much longer.





	Out of Breath

“For fuck’s sake, will you slow down a little bit?” Tony asked, his breath coming in short pants as he doubled over, a hand on his knee for support. Steve was now jogging in place with a smug look on his face. That damn super soldier was never out of breath and Tony envied him for that. “Bad heart here, remember?”

Steve scoffed. Like actually scoffed, before laying a hand on Tony’s shoulder gently. The brunet tensed under the touch but chose to not say anything about it. 

“Are you going to use that as an excuse every time I ask you to exercise with me?” Steve asked in a soft voice. His hand was still on Tony and the warmth felt like a hot pack and it actually felt really nice…not that Tony would say that of course. 

Tony abruptly stood back up straight and Steve retracted his hand. “Well I think it’s a pretty damn good excuse. I’ll stop using that excuse when you stop asking me to go jogging with you at an ungodly hour.” 

Steve glanced down at his watch. 

“It’s only 7 in the morning.”

“Like I said, ungodly hour! Some people don’t even brush there teeth at the hour and yet you’re out here trying to kill me.” Tony huffed as he kicked his toe into the pavement. Steve smiled at him and dammit. Tony can never stay mad when Steve smiles like that. 

“I’m sorry for trying to help you get a little more fit.”

“You calling me fat?”

Steve held up his hands in surrender. “I never said any of those words.”

Tony gave him a raised eyebrow before walking back down the pathway with Steve slowly following him. “It was implied though.” 

“Trying to get you stronger and calling you fat are two different things, Mister smarty pants.” Steve tried to reason with him.

Tony quickly spun around on his heels so quickly that Steve almost ran right into him. “So you’re saying I’m not strong!” 

Steve resisted the urge to actually face palm. “I said stronger. There’s a difference. Stop being so stubborn and accept the fact that I’m trying to keep your healthy.” He said in a much softer and less teasing voice which made Tony look taken back. 

“I don’t know why you would care.” Tony whispered before kicking a small pebble on the ground, watching it skid across the sidewalk. Tony wasn’t looking at Steve but in the corner of his eyes he could see the blond frown in confusion.

“Of course I care about what happens to you Tony. You’re my-”

“Don’t say friend.”

“-friend.” Steve finished and it felt like Tony was growing a migraine now. For some strange reason, Tony would get lightheaded and out of breath whenever Steve called him his friend. Of course Steve has many friends. Tony isn’t special. He has Bucky, Natasha, Sharon, Clint, Thor, Sam. Tony shouldn’t get all flustered when Steve calls him his friend because he calls many people his friend. 

***  
Back at the tower, Tony tried avoiding Steve the rest of the day. He basically knew the super soldier’s routine so it wasn’t that hard. In his lab, the music was blaring as usual and he didn’t hear the knock on the door until Jarvis spoke up above the music. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers would like to request entrance.” The British robotic voice announced. 

Shit. So much for avoiding him for the rest of the day. Tony took in a deep breath before pushing his chair away from his desk while he twirled a pen around his fingers. 

“Sure, let him in.” There’s no point in trying to shut Steve out and try to hide feelings that are clearly there. Steve’s the Captain of the Avengers so therefore, Tony will have to be around him if he likes it or not. Steve swiftly walked in and instead of gazing around the room in awe like what he normally does when he steps foot in Tony’s lab, he marched straight over to Tony with a determined look. 

“How’s it going, Cap?” Tony asked nonchalantly. 

“That’s all you have to say after you’ve been avoiding me all day? Look, I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries this morning. If you hate it so much, I won’t bring you out anymore. Okay? Just…don’t avoid me.” Steve sounded like he rehearsed that twenty thousand times in the mirror and if that isn’t the most adorable thing ever, Tony isn’t sure what is. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” Tony lied with a shrug of the shoulders. Steve narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Tony and eyed him up and down. 

“It doesn’t take a rocket science to see that, yes, you are avoiding me.” Steve said and Tony slowly stood up from his chair and carelessly tossed the pen back on the desk to only have it roll off the other side. 

“Okay maybe I have been but I don’t hate your little morning jog sessions.” Tony admitted and he thought it was cute how Steve looked confused. 

“If you don’t hate them…why do you complain the whole time?” Steve asked slowly like he was thinking carefully of each word he should say in fear of saying something wrong. 

“I hate the exercise, granted. But I don’t hate hanging out with you and just you.” Tony said and the silence that fell in the room was like a rock hitting into Tony. It was unbearable. The way Steve was standing there awkwardly and clueless made something inside Tony just burst out. 

“You make me lose my breath.” 

Steve frowned harder. 

“And not the work out kind of way. Whenever you walk near me, I feel something inside of me that I haven’t felt for anyone in a long time. You’re probably the only person that can drag me out of bed at a ridiculous hour. Many have tried but you’re the only one that succeeded because I like spending time with you. The way you scrunch up your face when you disagree with me is adorable and the way you scratch the back of your neck and how you push your wet hair from your face makes me breathless. And don’t get me started on your hands-”

Steve slowly glanced down at his hands then back up at Tony. 

“Tony.” 

“And I know things were different back in the forties and it was weird and illegal for a dude to like another dude but it’s not the stone age anymore and-”

“Tony…”

“-I just can’t help it! You were my childhood crush for the longest time and then all of a sudden you’re here and you care about my health and call me your friend and you go easy on my when training because you don’t wanna hurt me but-” 

“Tony, listen.”

“-the truth is you make me get out of breath with not just exercising but also by just being you.”

All of a sudden Tony couldn’t talk anymore. Not because he was at a lose of words but because Steve’s lips were on his. Steve’s hands were holding his face gently and the way he leaned his body into Tony’s made Tony’s heart just melt. After the shock wore off, Tony slowly started to kiss back His hands rested against Steve’s biceps and they stood there for what seemed like hours until Steve pulled away reluctantly. Tony glanced down at Steve’s lips before meeting his eyes. 

“You talk to much, Tony.” Steve whispered. They were still close enough to feel each other breathes and Tony felt a shiver go down his spine.

“Are you going to shut me up?” Tony whispered, his hands gripping Steve’s arms harder. 

Steve smirked.

“Working out isn’t going to be the only thing that will make you get out of breath today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start a thing where every Friday I put out a new one-shot. Some might be longer then others, some might contain sexy times and some may not. We'll see how this goes lol.
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoyed this one my peeps, until next time! <3
> 
> IG - stonyunited  
> Twitter - MarvelHunter99


End file.
